coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 218 (14th January 1963)
Plot Annie takes Jack to task for what she deems to be his unkempt appearance behind the bar seeing as it's Saturday night. Jed says his market business is up. Albert wonders why Frank vanished so quickly from the Rovers. Martha is pleased that Christine has chucked Frank, citing the age gap. Frank and Christine have been to a jazz concert but at a cafe afterwards Frank is in a mood. He asks her about her new boyfriend, puzzling her with the question. He doesn't believe her strong denials. Doreen and Sheila have been to a wrestling match and buy fish and chips at Jackson's Chip Shop where Jed finds them. Jerry is amused when he gets nowhere with them. The next morning, Frank calls on Elsie to asks for details of Christine's supposed boyfriend. She manages to get rid of him before Christine comes down and then rushes to see Ena to see what they can do. She suggests they are both upfront with Christine. Frank snaps at Albert and Ken when they offer to take him to the Rovers to cheer him up. Ena and Elsie tell Christine what they've done and she rows with them for interfering. She's supposed to go out with Frank tomorrow and doesn't know what to do now. Ena tells her to leave things to her and Elsie. Concepta admits to Len that Harry's job is getting him down. Sheila turns down Jerry's clumsy attempt to ask her out. Ena and Elsie makes plans to meet later on, puzzling Minnie and Martha about their collusion. Annie confesses to Jack that she over-ordered stock at Christmas. He's not concerned as her guilt is making her affable. Florrie comes down with a heavy cold and buys whisky from Annie to combat it. Swindley and Miss Nugent ask Ena to use her vestry for a meeting to conclude the Mission Hall Players' business. Christine tells Frank the boyfriend was an invention. Ena and Elsie send them on their way to the cinema from the cafe and when they return Elsie goes off with Frank to create gossip between a watching Sheila and Doreen. They also parade round the chip shop in front of a shocked Minnie and Martha who fall for the ruse that Frank has moved on. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Jackson's Chip Shop *Cafe Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena and Elsie practise to deceive - and weave a very tangled web *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,385,000 homes (joint 1st place with 16th January 1963). Notable dialogue Christine Appleby: "How would you like to walk down that street with everybody talking about you?" Ena Sharples: "Eeh, I never do nowt else, love." --- Ena Sharples (to Martha Longhurst): "Oh, go and phone through to your Lily. 'appen she'll answer you on their ivory bedside extension!" Category:1963 episodes